Was aus mir geworden ist
by Queen girl
Summary: Hermine ist alkoholabhängig.Sie trifft Draco wieder.Und langsam nähern sie sichdoch etwas steht zwischen ihnen.Und dann trifft jemand unerwartetes hinzu..Das Leben nach Hogwarts.Please R
1. Das Leben nimmt dich in die Hand

**Titel**: Was aus mir geworden ist  
**Disclaimer:** All diese Personen gehören J. K. Rowling, nur das, was ihr noch nicht kennt, gehört mir.

**Chapter 1  
****Das Leben nimmt dich in die Hand**

Hermine ließ ihren Blick durch das Cafe wandern, nachdem sie sich ein deftiges Bier bestellt hatte und lehnte sich müde in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Sie war heute schon zum dritten Mal hier. Wie auch gestern, und vorgestern. Sie konnte die Tage nicht mehr zählen. Dessen war sie sich durchaus bewusst, doch sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Es passte nicht in ihre Welt. Nicht in ihr Leben. Das, das einst so geregelt und planmäßig gewesen war. Dem niemals ein Fehler unterlaufen war.

Nein, sie wollte sich selbst nicht glauben, was aus ihr geworden war. Sie überspielte ihre Gefühle, ihr Gewissen, ihr Denken.

Die Bedienung trat an den Tisch heran. Ihr Lächeln erlosch schlagartig, als sie Hermine erkannte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihnen ein weiteres Bier wohl tun würde", sagte sie. Es klang nicht freundlich, sondern bestimmt. Doch Hermine griff nach dem großen Glas und gönnte sich ein paar kräftige Schlücke. Sie brauchte jetzt Alkohol. Sie war müde und fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt. In solchen Situationen benötigte sie es immer. In denen, in denen sie sich nicht eingestehen wollte, was aus ihr geworden war.

Als sie ihr Glas absetzte, war die Bedienung bereits gegangen.

Sie ignorierte das schlechte Gewissen sich selbst gegenüber. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie Alkoholabhängig war, und dass damit ein ernsthaftes Problem auf ihren Schultern lastete, doch sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Nicht, dass _sie_, Hermine Granger, diejenige, die einst so perfekt und vollkommen gewesen war, nun süchtig nach Alkohol war. Nicht, dass sie nicht einmal mehr richtig denken konnte, wenn sie ein Glas in der Hand hielt. Doch das Schlimmste war für sie, dass sie ihr Leben nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

Das war immer etwas gewesen, was die frühere Hermine perfekt beherrscht hatte. Das Leben in Zaum zu halten und alles geordnet und übersichtlich zu haben.

Es hatte sich geändert.

_Ist es nicht so, dass jeder Mensch sich ändert? Das hier ist meine Veränderung gewesen. Es gibt viele, die Alkoholabhängig sind. Das ist normal._

So versuchte sie sich zu beschwichtigen. Das wollte sie sich einreden. Und nach und nach gab sie sich dieser Einstellung hin. Sie glaubte immer mehr daran, dass das, was sie tat, völlig normal und nötig war. Dass es fast jeder Mensch tat. Dass es nicht schlimm war.

_Es macht dich kaputt_ sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren. Doch sie ignorierte sie. Sie wollte ihr nicht zuhören. Sie wollte keine Bestätigung dafür, dass es schlecht war, was sie tat.

„Kann ich mich hier hinsetzen?", unterbrach jemand ihre stillen Gedanken. Ein schlanker, blonder Mann mit einem hübschen Gesicht stand vor ihr. Hermine bemerkte, dass das Cafe nun vollständig besetzt war und kein Tisch mehr frei stand.

„Hm", murmelte sie und nickte lustlos. Sie musterte ihn mit schummrigem Blick. Er war etwa in ihrem Alter, trug blonde Haare und einen feinen Anzug, der mit einem Schlips geschmückt wurde. Er lächelte ihr charmant zu.

„Einen schlechten Tag heute?", fragte er sie freundlich und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Das kommt bei mir auch öfters vor."

Hermine nickte nur zum wiederholten Male. Sie hatte keinen schlechten Tag. Dies war ihr Alltag. Vielleicht hatte sie auch jeden Tag einen schlechten Tag.

Es war ihr egal.

Der junge Mann schmunzelte, setzte sich und rückte seinen Stuhl näher an den Tisch heran. Anschließend streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy", stellte er sich höflich vor und warf mit einer schlichten Kopfbewegung lässig seine Haare aus der Stirn.

Hermine kam dieser Name bekannt vor. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis in ihr ein Licht aufging. _Draco Malfoy_. Sie kannte ihn von früher. Er war es gewesen, der sie Schlammblut genannt hatte. Der sie gehasst hatte. Der so herab lässig zu ihr gewesen war, wie er es nur sein konnte.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln und sie schlug in die Hand ihres Gegenübers ein. „_Ich_ bin Hermine Granger", stellte sie sich vor.

Draco riss seine Hand aus ihrer und blickte sie entgeistert an. Hermine beobachtete genüsslich, wie er erblasst nach Worten suchte und sich sein Mund auf und wieder zu tat.

„Hermine Granger", sagte er dann.

„Ja, so ist mein Name." Hermine lachte ein weiteres Mal amüsiert auf, griff nach ihrem Bierglas und ließ den kühlen Alkohol genießerisch ihren Hals herunter laufen.

„Was aus dir geworden ist …" Draco schüttelte kaum merkbar den Kopf. „Traurig."  
Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um den Iron in Dracos Stimme zu bemerken. „Es kann dir egal sein. Hau ab."

„Hermine, du warst immer die ordentliche, gefasste Schülerin, die alles im Griff hatte. Und jetzt? Alkoholabhängig? Wie du aussiehst! Deine Haare völlig zerzaust, du bist bleich wie sonst was und hast Ringe unter den Augen." Draco stand hastig auf. „Ich dachte immer, aus dir wird einmal eine berühmte Frau."

„Du bist noch genauso unreif wie früher Draco. Lass mich doch in Ruhe. Es ist mein Leben." Hermine griff zum wiederholten Male nach ihrem Glas.

„Ich bin nicht _unreif_, Hermine. Ich bin ein Gentleman. Ich war freundlich, obwohl ich von Anfang an gesehen habe, wie schrecklich und abstoßend du aussiehst. Aber dass das _du_ bist, hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen."

„Du willst ein Gentleman sein? Du willst _nicht _unreif sein? Schau dich doch an! In Anzug und Krawatte, vielleicht ein wenig Manieren, aber keinerlei Männlichkeit. Du machst mich fertig. Wir haben uns vier Jahre nicht gesehen. Du hättest zu mir sagen können, dass ich nicht so geworden bin, wie du es dir vorgestellt hättest. Wir hätten uns unterhalten können. Aber du musst gleich wieder anfangen. Wann kommt, dass ich ein Schlammblut bin? Ich warte schon darauf!" Hermine blieb ruhig und gefasst, doch ihre Stimme war undeutlich und unklar.

„Ich hätte nie erwartet, dich in so einem Zustand wieder zu sehen. Vielleicht hätte ich mich mit dir unterhalten können, wenn du normal wärst. Wenn du nicht dauernd saufen würdest. Aber so? Hermine, ich sage dir jetzt etwas: _Du bist ein Schlammblut_." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Cafe schleunigst. Die Tür schlug er lautstark hinter sich zu.

„Verdammt." Hermine ließ sich erschöpft wieder in ihren Stuhl zurück fallen. „Wie kann er nur?"

Doch sie wusste, wie er konnte.  
Er hatte Recht.  
Sie _war _alkoholabhängig. Sie sah abstoßend aus. Sie war abscheulich.

_Das darf ich nicht denken, _sagte sie sich und tat alles, um Dracos Worten keine Beachtung zu verleihen. _Ich bin normal._

Sie nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Bierglas. Die Bedienung kam heran und nahm ihr es aus der Hand. „Genug für heute", sagte sie.  
Hermine widersetzte sich nicht. Sie sah ihrem Bier, das in die Spüle des Cafes geschüttet wurde, gedankenverloren nach.

**Ende dieses Kapitels**

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hab mir viel Mühe gegeben und bitte ganz lieb um Reviews. Egal ob Lob oder Kritik ... Sie helfen mir einfach, mir einen Schub zu geben und weiter zu schreiben. Zudem kann ich dann an meiner FanFiction dies oder das verbessern.  
Lieben Gruß

**Queen Girl**


	2. Lonely

Hallo meine lieben Leser! Ersteinmal danke schön für die lieben Reviews...und ich hoffe auf weitere Kommentare von euch! Wäre schön, wenn sich auch noch einige euch anschließen würden. Ohne euch hätte ich dieses Chapter noch lange nicht fertig...ich hab im Moment keine Zeit, die Reviews zu beantworten, aber ich machs nächstes mal, versprochen. Also viel Spaß beim Lesenund ich hoffe inständig, dass es euch gefällt...

**Chapter 2  
****Lonely**

Hermine kam lange nicht mehr in das Cafe, in dem sie Draco getroffen hatte.

Er hatte in ihr alle Erinnerungen wieder hervorgerufen. An die schönen Zeiten, damals, in Hogwarts. An Harry. An Ron.  
Harry war tot. Er war bei dem Kampf gegen Voldemort qualvoll gestorben.

Was hätte sie tun sollen? Sie wusste, sie hätte Harry helfen können. Doch sie hatte es nicht getan. Warum nicht, dass wusste sie noch immer nicht. Und sie hasste sich dafür.

Doch nicht nur sie. Das, was sie am meisten verletzte, war, dass Ron es ihr niemals verziehen hatte. Er hatte den Kontakt zu ihr völlig abgebrochen, sie alleine gelassen.

Hermine hatte sich einen Job gesucht. Doch die Erinnerungen an ihre Schuld waren zu stark gewesen und schon bald war sie wieder arbeitslos gewesen, alleine, ohne jede Hoffnung. Von diesem Tag an hatte sie Alkohol getrunken.  
Und nicht mehr aufgehört.

Hermine ließ ein leises Schluchzen von sich vernehmen. Wenn ihre Eltern noch leben würden, was würden sie zu ihr sagen? Nutzloses, verwöhntes Kind? Erfolgslose, dumme Tochter? Es fiel Hermine schwer, sich einzugestehen, dass sie einen Moment lang froh war, dass ihre Eltern tot waren. Zwei Menschen weniger, die endlos enttäuscht von ihr waren.

Hermine schmiss ihre Whiskeyflasche von sich. Das Glas zersprang auf dem Boden und der Rest der Flüssigkeit verteilte sich dünn in dem Zimmer. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab. Irgendwo musste Draco sein. Irgendwo, in dieser Stadt.

Sie wollte sich rächen. Dafür, was er ihr angetan hatte. Dafür, dass er all die Erinnerungen hervorgerufen hatte. Dafür, dass er ihr klar gemacht hatte, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Sie stand auf und kämmte sich die Haare. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen wusch sie sich das Gesicht und schminkte sich, so schön, wie es ihr möglich war, in ihrem leicht betrunkenen Zustand. Sie zog sich ihre schwarze Jacke über und strich ein oder zwei Mal darüber. Wie lange sie sie schon nicht mehr angehabt hatte. Wie verstaubt sie geworden war. Und doch war sie schön.

Mit einem Ruck riss sie die Tür auf, trat hinaus und schloss sie ab. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter und fand sich auf der Straße wieder. Ein Auto hatte sie nicht mehr. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten.

Während sie lief, ballte sie die Hand zur Faust. „Dir werde ich es zeigen, Malfoy", murmelte sie in sich hinein und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem entschlossenen Lächeln. „Diesen Tag wirst du niemals vergessen."  
Mit diesen Gedanken bewegte sie sich auf der menschenleeren Straße fort.

„Entschuldigung?" Hermine strahlte eine Frau mit Kind freundlich an, froh darüber, dass sie jemanden gefunden hatte. „Wissen Sie, wo Draco Malfoy wohnt?" Ihr war bewusst, was für ein kläglicher Versuch es war, Menschen zu befragen. Es war äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie damit Draco jemals ausfindig machen könnte. Doch ihr fiel keine weitere Möglichkeit ein.  
Bevor die Frau ihr antworten konnte, zeigte das Kind auf Hermine. „Ist das nicht die, zu der du immer sagst, die ist total besoffen?"  
Hermine schlug die Augen nieder. So weit hatte es sich herum gesprochen. Die Menschen urteilten über sie. _Ich bin nicht erwünscht_ dachte sie, während die Frau ihr einen abscheuenden Blick zu warf. _Und ich bin selbst schuld daran.  
_„Komm, wir gehen weiter!", sagte die Frau, nahm ihr Kind bei der Hand und zog es weg.  
_Verdammt. _Hermine blieb auf der Straße stehen und sah der Frau nach. Das war es also, was die Folge ihres Verhaltens war. Missachtung. Verachtung. Ekel. Und sogar Angst. Angst, wie die Kinder sie hatten, wenn sie Hermine sahen und Schutz suchend zu ihren Eltern liefen. „Die ist böse", sagten sie verstört. „Wie die uns anschaut."

Die Frau sah sie noch einmal gering achtend an und schob ihr Kind vor sich in das Haus. _Sie wollen nicht, dass ihre Kinder so etwas wie mich sehen_ schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Diesmal verdrängte sie ihre Gedanken nicht und zum ersten Mal seit sie angefangen hatte, Alkohol zu trinken, spürte sie so etwas wie Verlassenheit in sich. Einsamkeit. Sie hatte niemanden. Sie war völlig alleine, ganz auf sich gestellt. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal ernsthaft und freudig mit einem Menschen geredet? Es musste lange, sehr lange her sein.

Sie riss sich zusammen. Von dem langen Stehen wurden ihre Glieder kalt und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Rücken. Ihr fiel auf, dass der erste Schnee fiel. Hermine betrachtete die weißen, schönen Flocken, die in der Luft segelten. Wie sorgenlos sie aussahen. „Ihr habt es gut", murmelte Hermine leise und zog sich ihre Kapuze über.

Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, an jeder einzelnen Haustür nach dem Namen zu suchen. Die Stadt, in der sie wohnte, war nicht allzu groß, doch trotzdem brauchte sie mindestens zwei Stunden, bis sie fündig wurde. _Draco Malfoy_ stand auf einem Schild, das an einer mit einem Weihnachtskranz geschmückten Tür hing. Hier wohnte er also.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie vorgehen sollte. Draco war sicher kein dummer Mensch. Er war gerissen und würde auf ihre laschen Worte nur mit einem lässigen Lächeln antworten.

Die Tür wurde so schnell aufgerissen, dass der Kranz fast von der Tür fiel. Draco Malfoy stand ihr gegenüber. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Sprache wieder fand. „Hermine?", fragte er verblüfft, als er den ersten Schreck verdaut hatte. „Du?"  
„Ja, ich." Hermine lächelte ihn überlegen an. Sie hoffte, dass Draco nicht merkte, dass sie nicht halb so selbstbewusst war, wie sie tat.

Draco sah an ihr herunter und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast dich schick gemacht?"  
„Nicht für dich!"  
„Für wen sonst?"

Hermine antwortete nicht. Für wen? Sie durfte jetzt nicht aus der Ruhe kommen. Ein paar Mal öffnete sie ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss sie ihn wieder. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
„Komm rein", lächelte Draco sie an und hielt die Tür auf.  
„Was für ein Trick ist das denn?" Hermine war froh, dass ihr Gegenüber ihre Unsicherheit überspielt hatte und trat zögernd ein.  
Draco nahm ihre Jacke entgegen. „Keiner" sagte er spitz, seine Stimme wechselte zu einem leicht hämischen Ton. „Warum fragst du?"

Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ihr war nicht wohl. Draco Malfoy war kein Mensch, der Hermine Granger freundlich und ansehend behandelte, der ihr die Jacke nahm und der sie höflich bat, einzutreten. Draco wollte die Tür hinter Hermine schließen, doch sie setzte ihren Fuß inmitten des Türrahmens. „Was wir das, Draco?", fragte sie leise. Sie musste sich außerordentlich bemühen, ihre zunehmende Angst zu verbergen.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich ein Gentleman bin." Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Das wolltest du doch. Vor einigen Tagen, weißt du noch?"

Hermine schluckte über Draco' s deutliche Überlegenheit ihr gegenüber. Er konterte zu geübt. „Es mag sein, dass ich dir in Worten unterliege", sagte sie deshalb, rümpfte gekonnt die Nase und öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück, „aber dafür bin ich ein _fairer_ und vertrauenswürdiger Mensch. Du hast keine Freunde, wenn ich richtig liege? Muss ganz schön einsam sein!"  
Draco warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Das ist mein Leben!", antwortete er ihr leise und drückte die Klinke herunter. „Misch dich nicht ein."

Hermine spürte, dass sie jetzt die Oberhand hatte und ihre Chance nutzen musste. „_Du _hast nichts anderes bei mir gemacht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere? Draco, du bist ein noch viel armseligerer Mensch als ich, wenn ich sehe, wie alleine und einsam du bist." Sie lächelte unsicher, als sie an ihre Vergangenheit dachte. Sie hatte Draco des Öfteren beschimpft. Sie war geübt. „Du hast ein Gesicht wie eine Mauer. Aber innen drinnen? Du bist doch zerbrochen und geknickt. Du hast eine tolle Arbeit und viel Geld, sicher, aber was bringt das dir? Glücklichkeit? Zufriedenheit? Sicher nicht. Weißt du was, Draco? Du kannst mich mal!" Sie riss die Tür mit einer Bewegung auf und sprang die Treppe hinunter.

Sie sah schon längst nicht mehr, wie Draco noch lange und trostlos im Türrahmen stand.

**End of this Chapter**

So, das wars Mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und bitte gaaaaanz herzlich um ein Review. Einfach auf den kleinen, blau-lilanen Kasten da unten drücken.  
Also, viele liebe Grüße

Queen Girl


	3. Der Kampf folgt erst noch

Hi! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle in frohes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest und könnt mit viel Vorfreude an das kommende Jahr herangehen. Weihnachten ist jetzt zwar schon vorbei, aber in meiner Geschichte folgt es erst. Ich bin mir noch unbewusst, ob ich das Weihnachtsfest bedeutend darstellen, oder es nur als unwichtigen Punkt erwähnen soll. Vielleicht fehlt euch zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich es vorhergesehen habe, die Weihnachtliche Stimmung. Deswegen werde ich meinen Plan eventuell doch noch ein wenig ändern.

Nun zu meiner FanFiction. Viel Freude beim Lesen und ich hoffe inständig, dass euch dieses Chapter gefällt.  
Ich habe es diesmal etwas länger werden lassen, da es den ersten beiden ein wenig an Länge gefehlt hat.

_Neara1 _Danke für dein Review. Ja, ich weiß, ein wenig depri, aber ich schreibe gerne so Storys. Hermine ist jetzt etwa 22. Und zu deiner anderen Frage, das wird später noch erwähnt. Liebe Grüße!  
_Dieutrixx _Danke schön! Ja, hier das neue Chapter …Liebe Grüße  
_Heavenly907_ Auch danke … Ich hab mich richtig gefreut über dein Review! Und auch an dich ganz liebe Grüße!  
_Teufelsweib_ Auch an dich danke, und ich hab mich beeilt +smile+  
_IAmFallen_ Danke … Die Antwort findest du in dieser Geschichte ..Grüße!  
_Blabla_ ja klar führe ich sie weiter! Liebe Grüße

**Der Kampf folgt erst noch**

Hermine behielt diesen Augenblick lange in ihrem Kopf. Dieser einzige, kleine Moment, als sie Draco gegenüber Überlegen gewesen war. Wie er es nicht einmal geschafft hatte, ihr anständig in die Augen zu sehen.

Ihr war wohl bewusst, dass sie einem ähnlichen Schicksal wie auch Draco in die Falle gelaufen war.  
Der Einsamkeit und Verlassenheit.

Aber es gab Tatsachen, über welche sich nicht jeder im Klaren sein musste. Hermine hätte ihre vollständige Übermacht rücksichtslos verspielt, wenn sie Draco aufgeklärt hätte, wie es um ihre Bekanntschaften und Freunden stand. Um _keine _Bekanntschaften und Freunde.

Hermine hatte immer gewusst, dass Draco in jeder Faser seines Körpers unbegreiflich hartnäckig und unerschütterlich war, doch es wurde ihr zu spät klar, dass er auch in dieser Situation nicht nachlässig wurde. Er hatte einen Kampf verloren. In seinem eigenen Haus. Doch es war eben nur ein Kampf gewesen. Und Hermine blieb sich selbst auch in dieser Hinsicht verschlossen, dass er den Krieg gewinnen wollte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen.

Er stand schon in ihrer Wohnungstür, als dieses Wissen beharrlich in ihrem Hinterkopf aufstieg.

„Verdammt, was machst du hier?", fuhr sie ihn entgeistert an und fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand prüfend durch die Haare. Sie musste schrecklich aussehen. Verstrubbelt. Gerändert. „Ich frage dich _nicht_, ob du herein kommen willst", wies sie ihn zurecht, als er eine Fußspitze in ihre Wohnung setzte. „Und ich erlaube es auch nicht." Sie hob ihren Arm und versperrte Draco dadurch den Durchgang. Ihr fiel auf, dass er mindestens einen halben Kopf größer als sie und ihr sicher überlegen war, wenn sie ihre körperlichen Kräfte messen würden. Trotzdem hielt sie ihre Position.

Draco lächelte nur mit seinen schmalen Lippen auf sie herab, doch er vernahm nicht den Versuch, sie zur Seite zu drücken oder ähnliche Gewalt anzuwenden. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Spalt der Tür durch Hermines Wohnung, die hoffnungslos unordentlich war. Auf dem Boden lagen unzählige Dinge, die das Wohlfühlen in dem Raum unmöglich machten. Er griff in seine Hemdstasche und hielt ihr Zigaretten unter die Nase.

„Danke, ich rauche nicht, und in meinem Haus wird auch nicht geraucht", fauchte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Draco seine Schachtel lässig wieder einsteckte.

„Geht in Ordnung", murmelte er und ließ seine Augen ein weiteres Mal durch ihre Wohnung wandern. Hermine schloss die Tür ein wenig mehr, um Draco den Blick zu verschließen. „Meine Wohnung geht dich nichts an", schnaubte sie. Sie kringelte mit ihrem Finger eine ihrer Locken. Nicht, weil sie es absichtlich tat. Es war mehr eine Angewohnheit, die immer dann zum Vorschein trat, wenn sie hoffnungslos aufgelöst war.

Draco war diese kleine Geste aufgefallen, doch er kommentierte sie nicht. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an die Wohnungswand. „Du bittest mich also nicht herein", begann er.  
„Nein."  
„Ich habe bemerkt, dass du es auch nicht viel glorreicher erstanden hast als ich", fuhr er fort, ohne eine Grimasse zu verziehen. Sein Gesicht blieb völlig ausdruckslos. „Du bist auch alleine, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe. Aber ich trinke nicht. Und du tust es. Willst du dagegen etwas tun?"

„Geht dich das etwas an?" Hermine konnte nicht verleugnen, dass Draco es verdammt gut geübt war, dass Fass langsam und gemächlich zum Überlaufen treiben zu lassen.

„Nein, aber ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Ach?" Hermine lachte schrill auf. „_ Du _machst dir Sorgen um _mich_? Das ist absurd. Es ist ja schon nicht normal, wenn du überhaupt einmal an jemanden anderen denkst, als an dich. An dich, den tollen Mann. Den Gentleman. Der es so weit gebracht hat. So weit, dass er alleine und einsam ist. Aber für dich zählst ja nur du. Du und dein Geld. Wenn ich dir also Leid tue, dann muss das einen Grund haben, der dich in irgendeiner Weise zum Vorteil bringt."

„Danke für die Vertrautheit, Hermine." Draco warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Du tust mir nicht leid, nein. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Wer, glaubst du, macht sich nicht Sorgen, wenn aus einer unglaublich tollen Schülerin, die immer alles im Griff hatte, so etwas wie du jetzt geworden ist? Ich jedenfalls tue es. Da muss schon etwas ziemlich Schreckliches passiert sein."

„Mag sein", antwortete Hermine schlicht.  
„Erzählst du es mir?"  
„Lieber würde ich sterben, als dir auch nur das kleinste bisschen anzuvertrauen!"

Draco holte tief Luft. „Kann ich mir vorstellen und es geht mir andersherum nicht ungleich. Aber ich bin ein anderer Mensch geworden. Zumindest das solltest du einsehen. Ich bin nicht mehr der streitsüchtige, kleine Typ, der sich jede gekrallt hat und sie zur Schnecke gemacht hat. Ich versuche, ein guter Geschäftsmann zu sein. Meine Aurorenarbeit ohne Fehler zu bearbeiten. Es kann sein, dass ich mich dadurch verschlossen habe und deshalb jetzt so einsam bin. Aber was ist mit dir? Harry, Ron? Mit denen warst du doch immer zusammen."

„Glaubst du, deine verdammt sinnlosen Worte haben meinen Entschluss geändert? Wie du mich immer anschaust! Herablässig! Als wäre ich nichts und du alles. Stimmt doch, oder? So denkst du! Du, der Held und ich, die Verliererin."

Gerade öffnete Draco seine schmalen Lippen, um Hermine zu antworten, als Schritte erklangen. Eine alte Frau stieg die Treppe herunter und blickte beide schamlos an. „Na, Draco, aus dir wird doch noch etwas", rief sie Draco zu und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Draco wandte sich ab und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zu einem Orange-rot.

„Endlich findest du auch mal eine Frau! Ich dachte schon, da kommt nichts mehr!" Die alte Dame lachte und stieg eine weitere Treppenstufe herunter. Während sie die Tür öffnete, blickte sie Hermine noch einmal lange an. „Hübsche Frau", meinte sie, trat hinaus und ließ die Tür hinter sich zuschnappen.

„Wer war das?", fragte Hermine Draco scharf. Sie hatte diese Dame in dem Wohnblock noch nie gesehen.

Draco räusperte sich und fuhr sich unangenehm durch die Haare. „Ich kenne sie vom Geschäft. Sie hat in dem Zimmer neben mir gearbeitet. Sie ist erst vor wenigen Tagen in Rente gegangen. Ganz schön fit ist sie, was?"  
„Hattest wohl noch nie eine Freundin, oder was meinte sie?" Hermine lächelte ihn spöttisch an und kostete den Moment voll aus, als Dracos Gesichtsfarbe noch röter wurde und er mit seinen Schuhen unruhig auf den Boden klackte.  
„Na ja, ist ja kein Verbrechen, oder? Aber können wir jetzt –"  
„Du versuchst abzulenken. Deine letzte Freundin hattest du in der sechsten Klasse in Hogwarts, wenn ich mich recht erinnere? Lange her!"  
„Na, und? Du doch auch, oder?"

Hermine spürte, wie Draco sich zunehmend bemühte, die Oberhand wieder zu gewinnen. „Nein", lächelte sie, „Nach der sechsten Klasse folgten bei mir noch mehrere Freunde." Sie krauste die Nase und verschränkte entschlossen die Arme. „Würdest du jetzt gehen?"

* * *

Draco war gegangen. Und er kam nicht wieder. Lange nicht.

Das Alkohol nahm Hermine wieder in Beschlag und ließ sie nur selten aus dem Haus treten. Doch trotz ihres benommenen Zustandes fragte sie sich immer wieder und immer öfter, wo Draco war. Er hatte eine zweite Schlacht verloren. Diesmal vor Hermines Wohnung. Doch wo blieb er? Wo war er, um den Krieg zu gewinnen? Es wäre nicht der Draco, den sie kannte, wenn er nicht kommen würde. Nicht kommen würde, um die verlorenen Schlachten wieder gleich zu machen.

Der Tag kam, an dem sie einkaufen musste. Jeder Hausvorrat neigte sich einmal dem Ende. Und so blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Wohnung zu verlassen und in ein Einkaufscenter einzutreten.

Sie hielt sich mit aller Mühe davon ab, in den Alkoholladen zu gehen und sich ein paar Flaschen zu besorgen. Es fiel ihr schwer und sie trug einen Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Die innere Leere, die sie in sich spürte, schrie gerade zu nach einem Whiskey. Und wie oft hatte sie schon versucht, aufzuhören? Aufzuhören, mit dem Trinken. Aufzuhören, ihren Kopf unklar und unbewusst zu machen. Und es war auch der Alkohol, der sie zu einem völlig anderem Menschen gemacht hatte. Zu einem unentschlossenem und hilfsbedürftigem.

Während sie Fleisch kaufte, beobachtete sie das Treiben. Es gab viele, die Hand in Hand Laden betraten und sich innig küssten. Viele, die mit Freunden unterwegs waren und des Öfteren herzhaft lachten. Oder welche, die mit der Familie gekommen waren und sich von ihren Eltern beschenken ließen.

Nicht eine dieser Möglichkeiten hatte Hermine. Nicht eine einzige. Sie hatte niemanden, den sie lieben konnte. Keine Freunde, genauso wenig wie eine Familie. Und trotz der Lautstärke und den vielen Menschen um sich herum fühlte Hermine sich alleine auf dieser Welt.

Die Metzgerin drückte ihr das Fleisch in die Hand und Hermine zahlte.  
Mit mehreren Tüten beladen quetschte sie sich durch die Menschenmassen, auf dem Weg zum Obstladen.  
Und da war er.  
Draco.

Hermine bekam ihren Mund nicht mehr zu. Draco Malfoy stand nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und kaufte gerade fünf Bananen. Er lächelte die Verkäuferin überfreundlich an und drehte sich um.

Hermine sprang hinter einen aufgebauten Weihnachtsbaum und beobachtete Draco durch die spärlichen Äste. Natürlich. Auch er musste einkaufen gehen. Er musste Obst kaufen. Er war auch nur ein Mensch.

Draco bewegte sich auf den Baum zu. Hermine umkreiste den Stamm, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco sie nicht sah.

Doch die Zweige waren zu dünn und besaßen zu wenig Nadeln, als das Draco sie hätte übersehen können. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Was musste er von ihr denken? Sie versteckte sich hinter einem Baum! Wie ein Kind! Und dann auch noch vor ihm …

Dracos Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Er wandte sich ab und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon.

Hermine war sich völlig sicher, dass Draco sie gesehen hatte. Er konnte sie nicht übersehen haben. Seine Augen waren direkt in die von Hermines gefallen. Wenn es auch nur ein kleiner, unbedeutender Moment gewesen war.

Hermine kroch hinter dem Baum hervor und kaufte Obst. Sie sah ihn noch des Öfteren. Im Kleidungsladen. In der Metzgerei. Beim Bäcker und beim Schuhe kaufen. Und jedes Mal erblickte er sie auch. Doch sie blieben beide still und wechselten kein Wort. Nur Blicke.

Es waren keine verhassten Blicke wie sonst, die Draco ihr schickte, sondern eher beunruhigte. Seine Augen fuhren von der einen Seite zur anderen und er schien leicht aufgebracht zu sein. Hermine hatte ihn noch niemals so gesehen. Er war immer gefasst und geordnet gewesen.

Wie sie selbst.

Hermine wurde bewusst, dass in beiden von ihnen sich eine schwere Veränderung und Entwicklung fortgesetzt hatte. Dass Draco nicht viel anders war als sie.

**End of this Chapter**

Das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme ein paar mehr Reviews als letztes Mal +hoff+ Ihr wisst ja, was das bei mir bewirkt. Also, ich hab euch lieb, fühlt euch von mir geknuddelt

Grüße

Queen Girl


	4. Weihnachten

Da bin ich wieder!  
Herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews erstmal, ohne die hätte ich mich wohl nie zu einem neuen Chapter aufraffen können. Aber endlich ist es da, und ich freue mich auf eure Reviews. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffentlich gefällt es euch …

**_TryPepper _**Da hast du sicher Recht und mir ist mein Fehler auch aufgefallen … Hermine ist keine so starke Alkoholikerin, aber ich denke, damit kann ich mich nicht rausreden ;) Es fällt mir irgendwie schwer, das bei Hermine so dar zu stellen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Trotzdem ganz liebe Grüße!  
**_Julschn_** danke, ganz liebe Grüße an dich  
**_Jenny90_** danke schön! Ja, hier ist es, das neue Chapter! Grüße!  
**_Krummbein_** Auch an dich danke. Ja, es ist auch ziemlich schwer darzustellen, Hermine als Alkoholikerin. Es ist irgendwie so seltsam. Liebe Grüße von mir!

**Weihnachten**

„Verdammt." Hermine ließ ihren Blick über den Kalender streifen und blieb bei dem 23. Dezember hängen. „Morgen ist Weihnachten."

Es würde das trostloseste Weihnachten ihres Lebens werden, ein Fest ohne Freude und Spaß. Ein Fest ohne Geschenke. Nicht einmal einen Weihnachtsbaum hatte sie, sie hatte sich nicht dazu aufraffen können. Wieso auch? Wieso einen Weihnachtsbaum, wenn es sowieso niemanden gab, der sich an ihm erfreuen konnte?

Sie drehte sich um, als es an der Tür klopfte und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Die Postbotin schob ihr einen Brief durch den Türspalt. Hermine lächelte dankend, in aller Mühe, ihre Wohnung vor den Augen der Botin zu verdenken. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie noch immer nicht den Briefkasten befestigt hatte.

Nachdem sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, umschweiften ihre Augen den Briefumschlag. Es war lange her, als sie den letzten Brief bekommen hatte. Ein Jahr. Es war der Brief gewesen, der den Tod ihrer Mutter als Nachricht in sich getragen hatte.

Ihre Adresse war mit einer krakeligen Handschrift aufgeschrieben worden, doch es war kein Absender zu sehen. Hermine öffnete den Brief mit einer schnellen Bewegung und zog ein dünnes, weißes Pergament heraus.

_Hermine,  
__Da wir beide alleine sind  
__Und das Fest naht so geschwind  
__Ist es nicht das Fest der Liebe  
__Bei dem man nicht feiert in Einsamkeit  
__Deshalb wir wollen feiern in Zweisamkeit  
__Du und ich  
__Ich weiß, was du denkst  
__Ich bin ein Verrückter, würdest du meinen  
__Doch würde ich dann  
__So für dich reimen?  
__Dies ist kein Trick, kein Scherz, wie es dir mag erscheinen  
__Ich will nur  
__Dich einladen, damit mein Baum und ich  
__Nicht so alleine im Zimmer verweilen,  
__Draco_

Hermine las das Gedicht wieder und wieder, doch sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, welche Absicht Draco verfolgte. Was hatte er für einen Grund sie einzuladen? _Ich bin ein Verrückter, würdest du meinen, doch würde ich dann so für dich reimen? Dies ist kein Trick , kein Scherz … _Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Draco log. Wie oft hatte er in der Schule schlimme Lügen über sie verbreitet, versucht, sie zum Narren zu machen.

Ihre Augen blitzten auf, als sie an ihre letzte Unterhaltung mit ihm dachte. War das nicht besser, als hier zu bleiben? War es nicht besser, zu Draco zu gehen und sich mit ihm einen Machtkampf zu liefern, als einsam und verlassen in dieser Wohnung an die anderen, fröhlichen Familien zu denken?

Hermine erhob sich und suchte in ihrem Schrank nach einem Geschenk, das sie früher einmal von Draco erhalten hatte, der sie damit hatte aufziehen wollen. Es war eine Kiste, aus der ein Kasper heraushüpfte, wobei er direkt auf die Nase zielte und einige dicke blauen Flecke hinterließ.

* * *

Es war gegen acht Uhr, als Hermine an Dracos Tür klopfte, mit einem Geschenk unter ihrem Arm. Draco öffnete ihr und bat sie zu sich herein und führte sie durch den Flur in das Wohnzimmer.

Es duftete himmlisch. Der Geruch war ein wenig süß und schlemmrig. Ein Hauch von Schärfe zog in ihre Nase und vermischte sich mit dem Duft von Weihnachtlichen Plätzchen. Hermine ließ ein anerkennendes _Mmh _von sich und setzte sich.

In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stand ein Baum, der mit Kugeln, Süßzeug, Lametta und Engelchen geschmückt war. Darunter lagen zwei Geschenke. Das von Hermine und sie vermutete, dass das andere für sie war.

Draco zündete einige Kerzen an und schenkte dem Zimmer dadurch eine zierliche Atmosphäre. Er legte eine CD auf, dessen Geigenspielende Musik den ganzen Raum erfüllte und Hermine leicht schläfrig machte.

Anschließend setzte Draco sich ihr gegenüber und deutete auf einen reich gedeckten Holztisch. Er nahm ihren Teller und füllte ihn mit Fleisch, Kartoffeln und einer Bratensoße. Hermine dankte ihm und wartete, bis auch er auf seinen Teller aufgegeben hatte.

Hermine hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut gegessen. Sie genoss es, als hätte sie seit Jahren nichts mehr zu sich genommen.

Wäre nicht die Musik gelaufen, hätte in diesem Zimmer eine Stille geherrscht, die von übertriebener Höflichkeit nur so gestrotzt hätte. Doch Hermine wünschte sich keinen Moment lang, sie wäre jetzt in ihrer Wohnung.

Draco beobachtete still, wie Hermine sich mehrere Gläser Wein einschenkte. Obwohl die Flasche noch ein wenig Wein enthielt, griff er nach ihr und stellte sie in die Küche. Hermine lächelte ihm trotzig zu und legte ihr Besteck auf den leeren Teller.

„Warum hast du mich eingeladen?", fragte sie ihn und blickte ihm gefasst in die Augen.

Draco seufzte nur gequält und einen Moment lang schien es, als wolle er nicht antworten. „Ich habe gewusst, dass du mich das fragen würdest", sagte er dann schließlich und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare. „Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, aber wer will da alleine sein? Selbst ich nicht, und wenn es du bist."

Hermine nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und trat auf ihn zu. „Selbst wenn ich es bin, oder _weil_ ich es bin?" Sie lächelte gelassen und beobachtete gönnerhaft, wie Draco einen Moment nach Worten suchte. Hermine fiel zu spät auf, dass Draco es anders aufgefasst hatte, als sie gemeint hatte. „Ich wollte … eigentlich meinte ich, dass du niemanden anderen hast, und … du hättest ja keine andere Wahl gehabt … und … nun…" Sie schwieg, als sie merkte, wie sehr sie sich in Worten verstrickte.

Draco hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ich mag dich nicht auf diese Weise, von der du gerade gesprochen hast, Hermine", sagte er und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Vielleicht hast du das falsch aufgefasst, dass ich dich eingeladen habe …"

„Nein!", rief Hermine und erschrak selbst darüber, wie laut sie geworden war. „Ich glaube, du hast es falsch verstanden. Das mit dem _weil ich es bin _war blöd. Ich habe es anders gemeint."

Draco nickte. „Vergessen wir das?"  
„Vergessen wir's", stimmte Hermine ihm zu und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Wollen wir mit der Bescherung anfangen?", fragte Draco und Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Mit der _Bescherung_? Das sind zwei Geschenke, wie ich sehe." Sie kniete sich hin, nahm ihres und gab es Draco. Dieser tat es ihr gleich und sie öffneten das Geschenkpapier, beide in der angespannten Bemühung, das Papier nicht zu zerreißen.

Hermine beobachtete, wie Draco kaum die Holzkiste ausgepackt hatte, als der Kasper heraussprang und ihm mehrmals auf die Nase schlug. Draco schrak erschrocken zurück und klappte die Box wieder zu, bevor der Kasper noch mehr an ihm anrichten konnte. Hermine wandte sich wieder ab, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco ihren Blick gespürt hatte und zog eine Schokoladenschachtel aus dem Geschenkpapier.

Sie wurde rot, als ihr auffiel, wie kindisch sie sich diesmal verhalten hatte. Er bekam einen Kasper von ihr, der ihm auf die Nase schlug und sie eine edle Schokolade…

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie und erhob sich.

„Nein", meinte Draco, „du hast nur das getan, was ich früher auch getan habe. „Du wolltest immer Frieden zwischen uns und ich wollte immer Streit. Vielleicht ist es heutzutage andersherum?" Er stellte die Kiste auf den Tisch und besah sie sich. „Ich habe sie dir einmal geschenkt, nicht?"

Hermine wandte ihren Kopf ab, damit er ihre Schamesröte nicht bemerkte. „Hast du", sagte sie und betrachtete ihre Schuhe. „Ich wusste nicht, was du hier mit mir anstellst."

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, was sie hier tat. Sie und er, sie waren immer die größten Feinde gewesen, hatten sich gehasst, abgrundtief. Und nun saß sie in seinem Wohnzimmer und sie feierten Weihnachten zusammen … Was tat sie?

_Ich beende meine Einsamkeit _sagte sie sich und musste lächeln.

**End of this Chapter**

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews von euch, denn nur dann kann ich mich dazu aufraffen, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben … +seufz+

Also, ganz liebe Grüße,

Queen Girl


	5. Unerwartete Seite

Hi! Da bin ich wieder mit meinem neuen Chapter, und da ich nichts weiter zu sagen habe, wünsche ich euch nur noch ein frohes neues Jahr und natürlich viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_GossiP Girl16_ Danke schön, und jetzt kannst du ja auch weiter lesen ;) Grüüße )  
_Claire Black_ Freut mich und hoffe du findest noch etwas mehr gefallen daran .. Liebe Grüße!  
_Julschn_ Meine treue leserin  danke schön, dir auch! Gaaanz liebe Grüße  
_Try Pepper_ Ja geht in Ordnung, ich weiß, was du meinst. Irgendwie kann ich mir Hermine selbst einfach nicht so vorstellen und von Alkoholikern habe ich jetzt auch nicht so die perfekte Ahnung, aber es freut mich auf jeden Fall, dass du trotzdem gerne weiterließt! Liebe Grüße!  
_Swan_ Da kann ich nur danke sagen  Vielen Dank also grins Grüße!

**Chapter 5  
****Unerwartete Seite**

„Das war schön", lächelte Draco und sah Hermine fest in die Augen.

Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab und stülpte sich ihre Mütze über den Kopf. „Ja, war eigentlich nett", murmelte sie und öffnete die Tür. Sie hob die Hand, um zu Winken, doch Draco hielt sie zurück.

„Ich will dich aus deinem Loch heraus holen", sagte er mit fester Stimme und seine Gesichtszüge schienen noch so warm zu sein, Hermine kamen sie mit einem Mal kalt und unsympathisch vor. Er war wieder der Malfoy, der er immer gewesen war. Abweisend, bestimmend. Diesen einen Abend waren sie friedlich gewesen, er war nett und freundlich gewesen - und nun musste er alles zerstören?

Sie riss ihren Arm von ihm los und sprang die Treppe mit einem Satz herunter. „Ich befinde mich nicht in einem Loch, Draco!", zischte sie. Ihre Finger zitterten vor Wut. „Ich bin nicht abhängig, ich habe eine Arbeit und viele Freunde! Also lass mich!" Mit festen Schritten wählte sie den Weg zum Gartentor und knallte es verärgert hinter sich zu.

„Du weißt doch selbst, dass das alles gelogen ist!", rief Draco ihr hinterher, doch Hermine antwortete nicht. „Musst du alles zerstören?"

Hermine riss ihren Kopf herum und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Ihre Augen sprühten nur so vor Feuer. „_Du_ hast alles kaputt gemacht, Draco, nicht ich! Wieso musstest du auch wieder damit anfangen?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht nerven!" Dracos Stimme wurde rauer. „Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen!"

„Draco, den Loch ist mindestens genauso groß wie meines! Kümmre dich lieber um dich selbst! Um dich, wie immer. Das ist doch das Gewohnte, das, was du kennst. Wenn du dich um dich kümmerst und die anderen ignorierst." Hermine lächelte gequält. „Also, worauf wartest du noch? Fang an!"  
Damit schritt sie davon und Draco war das erste Mal in seinem Leben zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen.

* * *

Hermine saß auf ihren Stuhl und blickte in den Kamin, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein. Sie hatte den Stolz besessen, Draco abzuweisen. Das letzte bisschen Stolz. Sie war kein Kind mehr. Was hatte er gewollt? Er hatte sie eingeladen, mit ihr gegessen und ihr etwas geschenkt, damit er am Ende sagen konnte: Ich will dir helfen, weil du so hoffnungslos bist?

War er denn besser dran?

_Ja _dachte Hermine bedrückt und nahm sich eine Flasche Whiskey aus ihrem Regal. Ihr viel auf, dass ihr Vorrat dem Ende entgegenkam. _Er ist besser dran. Er braucht kein Alkohol. Er ist nicht verrückt und er kann seine Wohnung sehen lassen._

Sie trank die Flasche in mehreren Zügen leer und ihr wurde etwas nebelig zumute. _Dem zeig ich's _dachte sie, griff nach einer weiteren Flasche und viel wenig später mit einem trüben Kopf in ihr Bett.

* * *

Sie schlief am nächsten Morgen lange und fühlte sich zutiefst erschöpft, als sie aufstand. Sie wankte ein wenig, doch nach und nach konnte sie wieder einen klaren Kopf fassen. Als sie in ihren Schrank sah, war keine Flasche mehr vorhanden.

„Hab ich gestern so viel getrunken?", murmelte sie schlaftrunken und nahm sich eine Packung Müsli aus dem Regal. Das Wasser, das sie dazu trank, verabreichte ihr einen widerlichen Geschmack und so warf sie ihr Glas in die Spüle zurück.

Sie hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr von Draco gehört und ein Gefühl, dass ihr unverständlich blieb, offenbarte ihr, dass sie etwas vermisste. War es er selbst? Oder etwas anderes, etwas an ihm? Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt niemanden zum Reden mehr hatte. Er war immer der einzige gewesen. Der einzige, mit dem sie sprechen konnte. Mit dem sie ihre Kräfte messen konnte. Ihre Denkensstärke. Draco war jemand, mit dem sie völlig gleich gemessen und gleichrangig war. Bei ihm musste sie sich anstrengen, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Und das vermisste sie.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Hermine benötigte einen Moment, um das zu registrieren. Genervt schritt sie zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Was sie sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache, und das war nicht oft in Hermines Leben vorgekommen.

Ein Mann mit orangenen Haaren und einem Gesicht voller Sommersprossen stand vor ihr. Er war etwa einen halben Kopf größer als sie und lächelte sie vorsichtig an.  
„Ron?", stieß sie verblüfft aus.

Ron' s Lächeln verblasste, als er sich Hermine genauer ansah. „Was ist los?", fragte er und zupfte an ihren Haaren. „Es ist schon ein Uhr Mittags, bist du gerade erst aufgestanden?"  
„Oh … oh … Ron …" Hermines Lippen verzogen sich zu einem offenen Strahlen und sie fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals. „Du bist hier! Hast du mir das von früher verziehen?"

Ron löste sich von ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Schnee von gestern. Freunde halten für immer zusammen … Darf ich reinkommen? Ich hatte eine lange Reise!"

Hermine wollte die Tür versperren, doch da hatte Ron sie auch schon vollständig aufgedrückt und starrte entsetzt auf das Durcheinander in ihrer Wohnung. „Was ist _hier_ los? Hast du eine Party gefeiert?"

„Nun … nein", murmelte Hermine, trat neben Ron und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich … ich .." Es fiel ihr schwer, die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch sosehr sie darunter litt, sie konnte sie ihm nicht verschweigen. „Ich hab gestern ein bisschen getrunken."

„Man sieht's", erwiderte Ron trocken und stieg über Kleidung, Flaschen, Essen und Schuhe. „Vielleicht solltest du mir ein wenig von dir erzählen?"

„Du siehst es ja", murmelte Hermine und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. „Was soll ich noch erzählen?"  
„War es wegen mir?", fragte Ron besorgt. „Weil ich dich verlassen habe?"

Es war für Hermine das schlimmste Gespräch ihres Lebens. So sehr hatte ihr Stolz noch nie gelitten, was auch immer sie getan hatte. Es war, als wollte Ron ihr noch letztes bisschen Würde zusammenkratzen, um es verständnislos in die Luft zu jagen. _Er kann nichts dafür _dachte Hermine, während Ron sie weiter mit Fragen löcherte.

„Du bist mir Antworten schuldig", rief Ron sie in die Realität zurück.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Hermine. „Wegen dir, ja, und wegen Harry und wegen so ziemlich allem! Ich mache das seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr und hab keine Freunde mehr, nein. Außer einen, aber wenn ich dir den verrate, dann wirst du mit Sicherheit auch abhängig." Sie grinste heimtückisch und Ron zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wer?", fragte er schlicht.  
„Draco Malfoy."  
Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Dein _Freund_?"  
„Na ja …", antwortete Hermine zögernd, „nicht direkt. Er wohnt in dieser Stadt."  
„Oh."  
„_Oh_", äffte Hermine ihn wütend nach. „_Oh! _Mit wem soll ich denn sonst sprechen? Du warst ja weg!"  
„Hermine, fang nicht wieder an", warnte Ron sie scharf und Hermine zog schuldbewusst den Kopf ein. „Was hast du so gemacht?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich habe geheiratet und Lavender gesagt, dass ich Ferien mache. Sie ist ziemlich eifersüchtig, weißt du", er lächelte verträumt, „aber eindeutig die beste Frau der Welt."

„_Lavender_?" Hermine sprang vom Bett auf.

„Ja, und? Hast du damit ein Problem? Mach mal locker, ich hab auch nicht geschrieen, als du Draco zu deinem Freund gemacht hast! Und außerdem mochtest du sie doch immer …"

„Ich bin eine gute Schauspielerin", fuhr Hermine Ron trotzig an.  
Ron grinste sie an.  
„Und, hast du Kinder?", fragte Hermine, Rons Grinsen ignorierend.

„Nein, noch nicht. Aber das kommt bestimmt bald." Er lachte übermütig. „Du solltest auch etwas aus deinem Leben machen", meinte er dann ernst zu ihr. „Ist Draco der Richtige?"

„Hast du sie noch alle?", fuhr Hermine Ron an, doch als sie Rons belustigtes Gesicht sah, verzieh sie ihm. „Bist du Heiratsvermittler geworden?"

„Nicht direkt. Auror."  
„Das war doch immer dein Traumjob … Ich beneide dich, Ron!"

„Dann mach auch etwas dein Leben, dann brauchst du mich nicht mehr beneiden. Also, so wie es aussieht, ist Draco der Richtige … Ruf ihn an!" Ron deutete auf ihr Telefon, das inmitten dem Gewühl auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

„Ich soll ihn _anrufen_? Ron, du –"  
„Mach schon!" Ron drückte ihr den Hörer in die Hand. „Ich räum hier solange ein bisschen auf."  
„Was soll ich sagen?"

Ron nahm eine Bierflasche in die Hand und stellte sie neben die Tür. „Ob er mal vorbeikommt. Genau, ihr könnt ja Silvester zusammen feiern!"

Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an. Als Ron sie ein weiteres Mal dazu aufforderte, Draco anzurufen, kramte sie ihrer Tasche nach Dracos Visitenkarte, die er ihr gestern Abend gegeben hatte und wurde fündig.

„Verdammt Ron, ich will nicht!", meinte sie hilflos zu Ron gewandt, doch dieser riss ihr nur den Hörer und die Karte aus der Hand und wählte die Nummer. Hermine beobachtete entsetzt, wie er die Anruftaste drückte und das Telefon ihr ans Ohr hielt. „Und wehe, du legst auf! Dann geh ich wieder", murmelte er ihr zu und machte sich wieder an das Aufräumen.

Doch das wäre Hermine gar nicht möglich gewesen. Schon nach dem ersten Klingeln nahm er ab.

„Draco Malfoy?"

„Ähm … Hermine hier, hallo." Sie beobachtete, wie Ron hektisch Zeichen in die Luft malte und konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen trotz ihrer Nervosität nicht verkneifen.  
„Was gibt's?", fragte Draco wie selbstverständlich.  
„Nun ja, ähm …" „Willst du Silvester zu mir kommen", flüsterte Ron ein und Hermine wiederholte den Satz verstimmt. Wieso tat sie das hier eigentlich? Verdammt, das war Draco Malfoy! Wie kam sie bitte auf die Idee, Draco über Silvester einzuladen? Was hatte Ron doch für unsinnige Ideen, wie früher auch schon! Sie hatte wohl nichts aus ihrer Vergangenheit gelernt und nun war der Satz auch schon ausgesprochen. Ein Rückzieher war unmöglich.

**End of Chapter 5**

Und ich hoffe natürlich, es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein liebes Review, weil es einfach nichts aufmunternderes in der FanFictionWelt gibt :) Einfach auf diesen kleinen, blauen Button da unten drücken.

Liebe Grüße  
Queen Girl


	6. This Evening

Hey, da bin ich mal wieder! Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, bis dieses Chapter on war, aber ich hatte wenig Zeit und hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu sauer.

_Jenny90_ Danke schön :) Habg mich sehr gefreut. Hier ist die Antwort, auf deine Aussage ;) Liebe Grüße!  
_julschn_ genau, meine Treue Leserin gg find ich super :)  
_Try Pepper_ Ja, man brauch aber auch einfach einen Kritiker in jeder FF! Und der bist bei mir eben du ;) Ja, dass mit Ron wird hier aufgeklärt. Lovely Grüße von mir  
_Claire Black_ Danke, ja hier die Auflösung zu dem Cliffhänger ;)  
_Akazia_ Ja, das wirst du noch sehen :) Hier die Weiterführung! Liebe Grüße!  
_Tuniwell_ Ach was, deine sind bestimmt auch gut :) Danke nochmals!  
_Swann_ Danke schön! Grüße  
****

**This Evening**

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Hermine blickte auf ihre zitternde Hand, die krampfhaft den Telefonhörer umschloss.

Doch bevor ihr dieser vor Anspannung entglitt, hörte sie Dracos Stimme zurück an der Leitung.

„Ist gut. Wo wollen wir hingehen?" Er klang ruhig und gelassen.

„Na ja … geht man an Silvester nicht raus?" Hermine schlug sich unbewusst die Hand an die Stirn, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie gedankenlos dieser Satz von ihr gewesen war. Ron sah sie genervt an. „Ich meinte … wir können ja Essen gehen oder so etwas in der Art", fügte sie hastig hinzu. Ron nickte leicht zögernd. „Es wird", murmelte er ihr zu.

Draco stimmte ihr zu und schlug ein Restaurant vor. Hermine bestätigte seinen Vorschlag erleichtert.

„Ich freue mich darauf, dich zu sehen", offenbarte ihr Draco, während Hermine Ron glücklich zulächelte.

„Oh …" Hermine stockte. Sie hatte so etwas Persönliches nicht erwartet. „Ja .. ja, wir sehen uns dann", meinte sie und schmiss hastig den Hörer auf die Telefongabel. „Mein Gott", murmelte sie und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Ron sah sie fragend an.

„Er _freut _sich darauf! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Sie blickte hilflos der Wand entgegen.

„Mensch, Hermine, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an! Natürlich freut er sich darauf! Wieso freust du dich nicht einfach?"

„Ron, das geht nicht so einfach, ich kann nicht –"

„Doch es geht." Ron setzte sich neben sie und zog sie energisch aus ihrer Liegeposition hoch. „Mach nicht alles so kompliziert."

„Alles _ist _kompliziert!" Hermine sah ihn wütend an. „Es war auch kompliziert, das Richtige zu tun, als Harry gestorben ist und-" Hermine hielt inne. Was hatte sie nur wieder gesagt? Hätte sie nicht ein einziges Mal ihren Mund halten können? Sie könnte sich schlagen, für das, was sie soeben ausgesprochen hatte.

Ron wurde bleich.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Hermine und wandte ihren Blick trübselig von ihm ab. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Ron rückte ein Stück von ihr ab und betrachtete den Fernseher. „Es wurde sowieso Zeit, dass wir darüber sprechen."

Hermine antwortete ihm nicht. Sie hatte Angst vor diesem Thema gehabt. Sie hatte es vermeiden wollen. Bisher hatte es gut geklappt, weil Ron es ihr leicht gemacht hatte. Doch nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr entziehen.

„Warum bist du wiedergekommen?", fragte sie ihn leise. „Du hast eine Frau, bald Kinder, einen guten Job. Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Ron brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. „Es war der Schock", begann er. „Der Schock darüber, dass Harry tot war. Dass er nicht mehr da war. Und ich wollte nicht daran schuld sein. Ich wollte jemanden haben, dem ich alles in die Schuhe schieben konnte, der mich von einer Last befreite. Und da warst du. Du hättest dich von dem Zauber befreien können, den dir die Todesser aufgehetzt haben. Du hättest Harry vielleicht retten können, indem du von hinten auf sie zugegangen wärest. Und das war ein Fehler von dir. Er ist kleiner, als er sich anhört. Du warst völlig weggetreten in diesem Moment und ich kann nun verstehen, dass du Harry nicht geholfen hast. Nun, es war nur ein kleiner Fehler. Doch du warst die einzige, der ich nachsagen konnte, dass sie Schuld an Harrys Tot war. Ich habe alles auf deinen Fehler geschoben." Er presste sie Lippen aufeinander.

„Und warum bist du hier? Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du mich hasst, er war dein bester Freund …"

„Ich bin hier, weil ich eingesehen habe, dass _ich _einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe Harry verloren. Ja, er war mein bester Freund. Und weil er gestorben ist, habe ich meine andere gute Freundin auch aufgegeben. Das ist schwachsinnig. Harry hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich dich alleine lasse." Ron' s Ohren färbten sich rosa.

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine. „Danke, dass du hier bist."

Ron' s Ohren färbten sich rosa.

Das Telefon klingelte. Hermine sprang reflexartig auf und hob den Hörer an ihr Ohr. „Ja?"

„Hier ist noch einmal Draco."

„Oh … was gibt es denn?"

„Wir haben vergessen, eine Uhrzeit auszumachen." Draco klang nicht amüsiert, eher ernst. Hermine rechnete ihm das hoch an.

„Um neun?", schlug sie vor.

„Ist gut. Also … bis dann. Du hast vorher so schnell aufgelegt, war das –"

„Nein, nein!", unterbrach ihn Hermine hastig. „War ganz aus Versehen. Also bis dann, ja?" Sie stotterte einen Verabschiedungsgruß und legte auf.

Sie seufzte. „Wir haben vergessen, eine Uhrzeit auszumachen", teilte sie Ron mit.

Ron grinste breit. „Das heißt, dass er auch aufgeregt war! Ist doch toll, oder? Wenn er sogar vergessen hat, um wie viel Uhr ihr euch treffen sollt …"

„Ron, er war nicht aufgeregt!", versicherte Hermine ihm. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Er klingt immer lässig."

„Na dann …" Er hielt sein Grinsen bei. „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück …"  
„Bei was?"  
„Na, dass ihr endlich zusammen kommt. Es wird ja mal Zeit …"

„Aber Ron, ich liebe ihn nicht!" Hermine brauchte einen Moment, bis ihr schlagartig bewusst wurde, wie unwahr ihr Geständnis war.

* * *

Der Abend kam. 

Draco holte sie mit einem Strauß Rosen vor ihrer Haustür ab, aber Hermine hatte gelernt, gut zu schauspielern. Sie bedankte sich freundlich und achtete darauf, nicht überschwänglich zu werden.

Sie konnten das Restaurant zu Fuß erreichen. Draco hatte ihnen einen kleinen, schön geschmückten Tisch bestellt und schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht, damit sie sich hinsetzen konnte.

Sie waren fast die einzigen Besucher und Hermine hätte sich sehr unwohl gefühlt, wenn sie alleine gewesen wäre. Die Anwesenheit Dracos beruhigte sie auf eine unerklärliche Weise.

Das Gespräch kam schnell in Gang. Sie unterhielten sich viel über Bücher. Dieses Thema lag Hermine, da sie schon immer sehr belesen gewesen war.

Mit der Zeit fiel ihr auf, dass es nicht nur dieses Thema gab, was sie beide interessierte. Hermine hatte immer geglaubt, sie wären so verschieden, doch das schien zu täuschen. Sie unterhielten sich gelassen über Tiere, Berufe und vieles anderes, über das Hermine gut bescheid wusste.

„Es ist schön, dass du dich wieder gemeldet hast", murmelte Draco ihr zu und hob sein Weinglas an seine Lippen.

Hermine rutschte unwillkürlich ein Stück von dem Tisch ab, ohne zu antworten. Draco, dem diese Bewegung aufgefallen war, kommentierte das mit einem kurzen, fast kaum merklichen Nicken und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Stille trat ein. Es war diese Stille, vor der Hermine die ganze Zeit Angst gehabt hatte. Niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Hermine drehte sich um und sah erleichtert, dass der Kellner auf sie zulief. Er fragte sie nach einer weiteren Flasche Wein, doch Draco lehnte abrupt ab.

„Gehen wir raus?", fragte er sie, als der Kellner hinter der Theke verschwand.

Hermine nickte zögernd. Draco führte sie aus der hinteren Türe des Restaurantes und ließ sich auf dem Gras nieder. Kurz vor ihnen begann ein Abhang.

„Schön hier, nicht?", fragte Draco leise.

Hermine nickte kaum merklich. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich zurück. Die Sterne leuchteten hell in dieser Nacht und erleuchteten die Umgebung. Ein besonders großer schmückte den Himmel.

„Den hat mein Vater mir einmal geschenkt", flüsterte Draco. „Er wollte ihn mir immer vom Himmel holen, damit er mir Glück bringen kann."

„Dein Vater?" Hermine konnte sich nur an den grausamen, bösen Lucius Malfoy erinnern. Ihr fiel unwillkürlich sein fieses Lächeln ein und sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Draco. Auch er hatte dieses Lächeln. Doch es war anders. Er nutzte es nicht so, wie es sein Vater getan hatte. Nicht so grausam.

„Ja, mein Vater." Draco seufzte leise.

Hermine blieb still. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hätte sagen können. Und für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen.

Sie spürte Dracos Lippen auf den ihren. Sie waren vorsichtig und tastend. Und weich und warm.

Hermine sprang instinktiv auf. Sie schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund. Draco wich erschrocken zurück. „Tut mir leid", sagte er und sah zu ihr auf. Hermine wurde warm ums Herz, als sie seinen warmen Blick sah, doch sie drehte sich um.

„Es ist schon gut", murmelte sie, bevor sie das Gartentor aufriss und aus dem kleinen, schönen Garten verschwand.

* * *

So, das war dieses Chapter :) Und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ... wie immer! Und ich freue mich auf Reviews jeder Art! 

Ganz liebe Grüße  
Queen Girl


	7. The new beginning?

* * *

So, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuem Chapter. Ich war schon vor einiger Zeit fertig, doch der Computer hat beim Hochladen nur _Error_ angezeigt, und so konnte ich euch dieses Kapitel leider nicht schon früher zum Lesen geben. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_Tuniwell_: Ich habe mich bemüht, aber ganz so schnell war ich mal wieder doch nicht :o Denn ich habe im Moment noch eine andere Geschichte am Start …  
_Jenny90_: Danke schön, da freu ich mich, dass es dir gefallen hat  ganz liebe Grüße  
_Dragon coranzon_: Danke danke gg mach dad..  
_Neara_: Du wirst sehen, warum  Grüße von mir  
_Julschn_: ja xD sie sin halb zusammen … Und hier die Fortsetzung …  
_Anarai_: Danke schön  Ja, ich habe mich bemüht … Vielleicht verstehst du es jetzt ein wenig? Liebe Grüße  
_Swann_: Vieelen Dank ;-)  
_Akazia_: Ja, davon kann man ausgehen  Dankeschön!

* * *

**The Beginning?**

„Was hast du gemacht?" Ron sah sie entgeistert an. „Was hast du nur getan?"

„Ich weiß nicht, es kam einfach so, ich …" Hermine senkte den Blick. Sie hätte zurück laufen sollen. Zurück, zu ihm, ihm sagen, dass es ihr Leid tat und dass es nicht so war, wie er es aufgenommen hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht verletzen wollen. Doch sie war so erschrocken gewesen, es kam so plötzlich …

„Sieht aus, als bräuchtest du wirklich einen Heiratsvermittler, so wie du deine Verehrer verscheuchst", meinte Ron ironisch mit einem Blick auf das Telefon. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn anrufen."

„Nein, dass kann ich nicht. Was wird er von mir denken, nach dieser Aktion, es wäre –"

„Vielleicht sollte _ich _mit ihm reden?", schnitt ihr Ron ins Wort und fuhr fort, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Ich werde zu ihm gehen und sehen, was sich machen lässt."

Hermine sprang auf und hob warnend den Finger. „Ron, wenn du das machst, dann war es das für dich! Du kannst doch nicht einfach zu Draco gehen und dich mit ihm über mich unterhalten! Er würde nicht ein Wort mit dir wechseln!" Als Ron seinen Mund öffnete, um ihr zu widersprechen, ließ sie ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und außerdem will ich es nicht, Ron! Du machst es nicht, versprichst du es?"

Ron lächelte leicht tückisch. „Versprechen kann ich nichts, aber du kannst mir vertrauen."

„Ich weiß, was _Vertrauen _bei dir heißt, Ron!"

„Ich sagte, du kannst mir vertrauen. Und dein Vertrauen habe ich auch noch nie missbraucht, oder?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Hermine seufzte ergeben und ließ sich zurück auf ihr Bett fallen.

Nur wenig später stand Ron vor Dracos Tür und ließ seine Hand zu der Türglocke gleiten. Was er hier tat war nichts Übliches. Er hatte vor, sich anständig – _anständig_ – mit Draco Malfoy zu unterhalten und eine Lösung für das Problem Hermine und Draco zu finden, und zwar zusammen mit Malfoy.

Die Tür wurde augenblicklich geöffnet. Einen Moment schien Draco unentschlossen und irritiert, doch dann spürte Ron, wie sich seine Augen in seine Brust bohrten. „Ron", entfuhr es ihm kalt.

Ron senkte enttäuscht den Blick. Er hatte erwartet, Draco hätte sich geändert; er wäre freundlicher geworden. Er hatte gedacht, dass Hermine sich niemals mit dem Draco abgeben würde, wie er schon früher gewesen war – selbst nicht in ihrer misslichen Lage. Doch er hatte sich anscheinend getäuscht. In Draco – und in Hermine.

„Du hast dich nicht geändert", murmelte er und bemerkte, wie Dracos Blick leicht unentschlossen über seinen Körper glitt.

„Das sagst nicht nur du zu mir."

„Vielleicht ist genau das ein Grund, dich wirklich zu jemandem erwachsenen zu entwickeln." Ron spürte, wie die alten verhassten Gefühle in ihm aufkamen. Er hatte gedacht, er könne widerstehen, einen Streit mit Draco zu führen, doch dessen kalte Art forderte ihn nur so dazu heraus. Er tat einen Schritt in Dracos Wohnung.

„Du kennst mich nicht", entgegnete Draco und breitete seinen Arm aus, um Ron den Weg zu versperren. „Du kennst den _erwachsenen _Draco nicht."

„Wenn es den überhaupt gäbe." Ron schob Dracos Arm von sich. „Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte er ebenso kühl wie sein Gegenüber es getan hatte.

„Weshalb bist du hier?"

„Wegen Hermine. Erweicht dich das?" Ron lächelte ihn spöttisch an.

Draco zuckte kurz zusammen, doch er fing sich wieder. „Hermine ist mir egal."

„Hermine ist dir nicht egal", sagte Ron leise und tat einen weiteren Schritt in Dracos Wohnung. „Du liebst sie doch, oder etwa nicht?"  
„Woher weißt du das alles?" Draco schrie fast und Ron zuckte unkontrolliert zusammen.

„Ich habe Hermine besucht. Ich will euch nur helfen. Nun, darf ich endlich eintreten?"

Dracos Arm fiel zurück wie Gummi und gab Ron so den Eingang frei. „Soso, dass würde mir keiner glauben, dass _ich_, Ron Weasley, einmal in Draco Malfoys Wohnung eintreten werde ... ", bemerkte Ron ironisch und entledigte sich seiner Schuhe.

„Sei still", fuhr Draco ihn an. „Also? Was willst du wissen? Du hast dich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten einzumischen, ich –"

„Ich bin der Freund von Hermine, Draco. Und Freunde helfen. Ach, ich vergessen, dass du das nicht wissen konntest – schließlich hattest du noch nie welche…" Ron lächelte hämisch. Draco erwiderte daraufhin nichts.

Auch Ron schwieg. Es stimmte nicht, was er gedacht hatte – Dies war nicht der Draco, den er kannte. Er hatte sich verändert. Er war anders als früher, erwachsener und nicht so Rechthaberisch, auch wenn Ron das im ersten Moment nicht aufgefallen war. Ron wurde unwillkürlich rot.

Draco war dies nicht entfallen. Er lächelte schwach. „Siehst du? Kannst du jetzt verstehen, weshalb Hermine mich geliebt hat?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie sich geliebt hat?", fragte Ron und wandte seinen Blick von Draco ab.  
„Ich spüre so etwas."  
„Und woher weißt du also, dass sie dich nicht immer noch liebt?"  
„Sie ist weggerannt, ich glaube –"

„Weißt du, was _ich _glaube, Draco? Und zwar, dass du noch nicht so viele Freundinnen gehabt haben kannst. So, wie du dich aufführst! Das ist nun mal so – sie ist erschrocken und fortgerannt! Vielleicht hat sie das alles etwas überfordert. Aber wieso zum Teufel schließt du daraus, dass sie dich nicht liebt?"

Draco schwieg. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte er schließlich. „Soll ich mich mit ihr treffen?"

„Es wäre nicht schlecht. Vielleicht kommst du zu ihr? Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie zu dir bestimmen solltest. So ist es besser. Wann kommst du?"

„Morgen?"  
„_Morgen_?"

„Na gut, heute. Aber nur unter einer –"

Ron lächelte. „Ist gut, ich werde nicht da sein. Du kannst in ein paar Stunden vorbeikommen."

Draco nickte und damit war die Verabredung abgeschlossene Sache.

* * *

Etwas später traf Ron bei Hermine ein. Er sagte ihr, er hätte etwas Schönes auf dem Markt für Lavender gesucht. Schon bald verabschiedete er sich wieder, mit der Ausrede, noch etwas für seine Freunde kaufen zu müssen. Hermine stimmte leicht misstrauisch zu und ließ ihn gehen. 

Es klopfte und Hermine sprang auf und öffnete die Tür, in der Hoffnung, Ron wäre schon wieder zurück. Doch ihre Erwartung bestätigte sich nicht – stattdessen stand im Türrahmen niemand anderes als –

„Draco!", stieß Hermine aus.

Draco senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, was im Restaurant passiert ist", murmelte er. „Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen."

„Oh … oh, das ist schon gut, es war … es war …" Hermine stockte. Es gab keine passenden Worte für diesen Moment. Worte waren dafür zu oberflächlich, zu ungenau.

„Es war gut?", fragte Draco leise.  
„Oh, ja, das war es." Hermine lächelte schwach. „Willst du hereinkommen?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es um uns steht, weißt du …" Hermine sah, wie Draco leicht rot anlief.

„Naja, also … Alles war etwas anders, als es normal vielleicht gewesen wäre, aber …"

„Aber wir sind nicht wie jeder andere; wir sind nicht nur normal." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen und nun wurden selbst seine Ohren ein wenig rosa.

Hermine musste unwillkürlich an Ron denken. Und einen Moment später wurde es ihr klar. „Ron hat dich geschickt, oder? Jetzt verstehe ich es, er war bei dir, als er mir erzählt hat, er wäre einkaufen gewesen! Er ist so hinterhältig!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte aufgebracht gegen das Treppengeländer, während Draco hilflos nach Worten suchte.

„War es denn nicht gut?", fragte er schließlich. „Ohne ihn wäre ich nämlich nicht hier."

„Oh …" Hermine stockte. „Doch, es war gut."

Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es doch auch. Das, was im Restaurant passiert ist, meine ich. Es war toll, Draco. Du bist nicht das, für das ich dich immer gehalten habe. Du bist anders; nicht so oberflächlich und selbst liebend. Ich bin froh darüber …"

„Es ist gut, dass du mich kennen gelernt hast. Vielleicht war ich früher in Hogwarts aber auch so … oberflächlich und selbst liebend, wie du es gesagt hast. Aber ich bin nicht mehr wie früher. Ich habe mich geändert."

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine, „wieso hast du dich geändert?"

Draco suchte einen Moment lang nach Worten. „Weil mir etwas klar geworden ist. Es zählt im Leben nicht nur das Geld – sondern auch die Freundschaft und Liebe. _Du _hast es mir bewusst gemacht."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille und beide traten unruhig von dem einen Bein auf das andere.

„Wollen wir noch einmal von vorne anfangen?", fragte Hermine schließlich und sah ihn fast ein wenig schüchtern an.

„Meinst du?" Draco blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. „Wirklich?"

„Ja. Nun, zusammen eben. Wir werden das sicherlich schaffen."

„Und du willst das auch wirklich?"  
Hermine seufzte. „Du etwa nicht?"

„Oh, doch." Draco lächelte selig. „Weißt du, jetzt bin ich –"

Hermine nahm seine Hände und küsste ihn einfach.

* * *

So … Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher  ob das das Ende sein soll, oder nicht … Ich tendiere zum Ende, ich finde es süß so grins Zudem habe ich gerade eine neue FF am Start, auf die ich mich jetzt konzentrieren möchte … Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. 

Liebe Grüße an euch alle   
Queen Girl

* * *


	8. Das letzte Wort

**Das letzte Wort**

... habe ich ;) Und will euch natürlich lieb danke sagen, für eure Reviews. Also:  
Vieeeeelen Dank!

Und nun kommen wir zur ... na, zu was wohl ;) ... zu der Werbung für meine nächste FF.

Sie ist nicht von Draco und Hermine. Das tut mir jetzt ehrlich leid, aber ich hatte einfach einmal Lust auf etwas anderes ... Es geht um Lily und James. Ich weiß, ihr seid vielleicht nicht so Fans von Lily und James, aber vielleicht könntet ihr ja doch einmal vorbeischauen. Das würde mich echt freuen, und wenn euch der Anfang meiner neuen FF (_I hope that we will go together_) gefällt, dann lesen wir uns vielleicht wieder :) Ich würde mich wirklich riesig freuen.

Bis dann?

_Liebe Grüße,  
Queen Girl_


End file.
